megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Slime
Slime is a demon in the series. History In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, an ooze is a type of creature. This category includes such monsters as slimes, jellies, deadly puddings and similar mindless, amorphous blobs. They can be used by Dungeon Masters as enemies or allies of the player characters. Many oozes dwell underground, and most secrete an acid from their skin that dissolves flesh and other materials rapidly. Oozes are essentially blind, but more than make up for that with an ability called "blindsight," which allows them to discern nearby objects and creatures without needing to see them visually. The appearance of Slimes in the Shin Megami Tensei series are stated to be the result of incomplete, faulty summons of demons. It comes as no surprise that Mara resembles a Slime in its botched summoning form. Appearances *''Megami Tensei (Telenet)'' *''Megami Tensei: Foul Race *Megami Tensei II: Foul Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Foul Race *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Foul Race﻿ *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Foul Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Foul Race *Ronde: Foul Race, Special Fusion only *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Foul Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Foul Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Foul Race *Jack Bros.'' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Foul Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Tower Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Tower Arcana *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Fool Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Chariot Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Fool Arcana *Persona 5: Chariot Arcana **Persona 5 The Animation'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Fool Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Foul Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Foul Race Profile ''Megami Tensei Slimes come in two variants: Green and Hedoro (sludge). ''Megami Tensei II'' Slimes come in three variants: Green, Crap and Gold. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Fusing a Slime with any other demon increases the other demon's HP and MP by 25% of their original values. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Slime can initially be found in Shibuya. In Shibuya, a failed ritual to summon Mara summons him in the body of a slime (with his typical phallic features). ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Slime is the first demon you fight in Second Home and is among the Virtual Battle tutorial mobs. It can be contracted in Ueno during the day, Suginami Tunnels bronze/silver/grey instances, Shibuya's Celu Tower bronze and Old Ichigaya Camp's bronze and silver instances. It appears as one of the bosses within DB Watanabe and DB Saitou's hacked chip instances. It is common to see players raising the inexperienced variant as a quick means of acquiring the skill Megidoraon. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Slime is the first demon that appears and assaults the Red Sprite in the game. The protagonist initially fends them off as "unknowns" on the deck and removes them while they are infesting the sickbay afterward. From then on, they appear as random encounter enemies in the beginning areas of Sector Antlia. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A Slime appears alongside Lham Dearg during the combat tutorial. Its weakness to physical attacks is used to demonstrate the basics of the Press Turn system. Slime will then appear in the 2nd and 3rd stratums of Naraku. There are no fusion combinations that normally result in a Slime demon, and the Demolingual App is necessary in order to recruit one. Slime can teach Flynn the Life Drain and Lunge skills through its Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse'' Slime appears accompanied by Legion in the Kinshicho south exit shopping district. While weak, it still grants the Lunge skill and Life Drain skills if they are desired. Or it can be used as fusion fodder. ''Ronde'' The Slime appears as the only demon of the Foul race, which can only be faced during a full moon or new moon. It can't be used in battle, but has a essential purpose in fusion: fusing a Slime with any demon will result in a random demon, that varies according with how many times one tries to combine it. If one combines the Slime with the same demon twice, the second result will be different from the first. But fusing it during a full moon, will create a determined Shin Akuma race demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Slime has unique dialogue and is the only demon other than Doppelgänger of its clan to not have a CP of 0. ''Jack Bros. Slime are the first enemies introduced in the Forest of Fairies and become reoccurring enemies throughout the game. ''Persona 2 A Slime is responsible for first introducing the party to the contact system in the game and is always the first type of demon encountered in random battles. ''Persona 3 FES'' Slime is a Lv 12 Fool Persona, and is one of the new Personas added in Persona 3 FES. It can be obtained via fusion, or through Shuffle Time when exploring Tartarus' second block, Arqa. ''Persona 4'' One of the weakest Personas at only level 2 when found, this is the most basic Persona of the Chariot Arcana. It can only be found through Shuffle Time in the Yukiko's Castle dungeon, and requires the protagonist to have started the Social Link with Chie Satonaka to appear. ''Persona 5'' Slime is the second Persona of the Chariot Arcana and can only be found as a Shadow in the Qimranut area of Mementos, with the title "Viscid Rotting Meat." They are the first Persona to learn the Fire Wall and Headbutt skill. When itemized in the Velvet Room, Slime yields a Headbutt skill card. As a Shadow, Slime has access to the Self-destruct skill, which it will use when left alive during a damaged state. This deals Almighty damage and damages every combatant on the field. This can potentially trigger a Self-destruct chain from multiple Slimes being on the field. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' Slime= |-| Slime Hedoro= ''Megami Tensei II'' Green Slime= |-| Crap Slime= |-| Gold Slime= ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' Green Slime= |-| Slime Hedoro= ''Megami Tensei II'' Green Slime= |-| Crap Slime= |-| Gold Slime= ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Gun= - |Fire= |Ice= |Electricity= |Force= |Expel= |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Null: Sick/Poison |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Life Drain\Innate Lunge\4 Life Bonus\6 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalpyse'' ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' Random Encounter= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' Slime= |-| Crap Slime= |-| Golden Slime= ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Normal Encounter= |-| Boss (Mikage Ruins B12F)= ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' PS1= |-| PSP= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3 FES'' Persona 3 FES= |-| The Answer= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Trivia * In Persona 4 Golden, when the protagonist's cousin, Nanako Dojima, offers the protagonist her "homemade chocolate" on Valentine's Day, the "chocolate" appears as a fuming, multi-colored Slime. Category:American Mythology and Popular Culture Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Enemies